


Réunion

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, TRADUCTION, Translation, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Bucky et Steve se retrouvent finalement.





	Réunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156865) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> L'auteur s'est inspirée, à la fois, de l'histoire du comic Captain America : Winter Soldier, et du premier film Captain America.

* * *

 

**REUNION**

 

* * *

 

 

Steve se glissa à la table d'un café de la place principale de Gödöllő, en Hongrie. Il était venu seul, comme demandé. De toute façon, Steve n'aurait pas voulu amener qui que se soit, il ne voulait et n'avait pas besoin d'une audience pour cette conversation qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

 

Il prit une gorgée de son Americano et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. 15H57. Il avait encore trois minutes pour se calmer et trouver ce qu'il allait dire. Les mots qui ramèneraient Bucky à la maison, à New York, à Steve, à la vie qu'ils pourraient peut-être construire...

 

Il laissait encore son imagination s'emballer. Il fallait qu'il fasse ça correctement. Il avait déjà ruiné sa première chance dans ce bunker en Virginie occidentale ; il avait été incapable d'empêcher Bucky d'utiliser le Cube pour s'enfuir. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur aujourd'hui.

 

C'était Bucky qui l'avait – finalement – contacté, qui voulait qu'ils se rencontrent, après huit mois. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose – il le fallait.

 

À 16h précise, son téléphone sonna. Steve ne reconnu pas le numéro mais il savait qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Il prit un profonde inspiration et essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans avant de décrocher. « Steve Rogers. »

 

« Est-ce que tu as été à la monstruosité qu'ils appellent Yankees Stadium récemment ? Les goûts ne se sont certainement pas améliorés depuis qu'on était gamin. »

 

Le ton avait clairement des accents russes mais Steve aurait reconnu cette voix traînante n'importe où et à n'importe quelle époque. « Tu m'as fait traverser la moitié de la planète pour parler baseball ? »

 

Bucky gloussa. Le son était chaleureux et douloureusement familier. « Pas vraiment mais tu avais l'air tellement nerveux que je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose. »

 

« Où es-tu ? » Steve savait que ça ne lui servirait à rien de chercher autour de lui. Bien avant que les Russes n'aient tordu ses capacités pour qu'elles correspondent à leurs besoins, Bucky était déjà un maître dans l'art de passé innaperçu.

 

« Tout près. »

 

Steve essaya de contenir sa déception. « Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me faire face ? »

 

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance, Steve. »

 

« Je n'ai dis à personne où j'allais. »

 

« Je te crois. Mais le SHIELD a des yeux partout. Je ne les laisserais pas t'utiliser pour m'enfermer. »

 

« Je ne le permettrais pas. »

 

Bucky émit un son agacé. « Toujours si naïf. »

 

« Je ne suis pas naïf, » corrigea Steve mais il n'insista pas. « Alors pourquoi je suis ici ? »

 

« Peut-être que ta vilaine face me manquait. »

 

« Tu aimes ma vilaine face. » Cela faisait des décennies – une vie – pourtant rien ne lui avait semblé plus parfait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet étrange nouveau monde que de se taquiner ainsi.

 

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

 

« Rentre à la maison, Buck. »

 

Bucky expira lentement. « Steve... »

 

« Je suis sérieux. » Que la prudence aille au diable. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc et ça ne le serait jamais. « Tu es parti depuis assez longtemps. Peu importe les crimes que tu penses avoir commis, tu t'es assez repenti. »

 

« Je ne _pense pas_ les avoir commis, je l' _ai fait_. Je suis un assassin. C'est un fait. »

 

« Est-ce que c'est censé me faire peur ? »

 

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? J'ai tué... »

 

« Je. N'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre. » Steve ne pouvait pas dire lequel, de Bucky ou de lui, était le plus choqué par son ton ; mais il continua. « Que tu ais été forcé à tué un homme ou un millier n'a aucune importance. Peu importe ce qu' _ils_ t'ont fait, on gérera. Ensemble. »

 

Bucky laissa échapper un rire étranglé. « Dieu, tu n'as absolument pas changé. Toujours tête comme une mule. »

 

« Ce n'est pas nouveau et tu le sais mieux que personne. »

 

« J'ai une annonce à te faire, mon pote. Je ne suis _pas_ la personne avec qui tu as grandi. Tu te bas pour quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qui n'existe plus. Abandonne »

 

« Tu es encore plus stupide qu'avant qu'on te lave le cerveau si tu crois ça possible. Si tu crois qu'il y a _quoi que ce_ soit que je ne ferai pas pour toi. Je ferai n'importe quoi, j'affronterai n'importe qui, même si ça doit être toi. Peut-être que la Red Room a prit toute tes _capacités_ pour en faire une arme, mais tu n'en ai _pas_ une. Tu es Bucky Barnes et personne ne pourra plus te prendre ça. Et personne ne t'arrachera encore à moi. »

 

«  C'est... un sacré discours. Combien de fois tu as répété ? »

 

Les lèvres de Steve esquissèrent un sourire. « Un certain nombre de fois. Mais je le pense. Chaque mots. »

 

« Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que ça apporterait de bon que je revienne ? Tu restes Captain America, le parangon de la vertu, et je suis toujours le gars qui rôde dans les ombres pour faire le sale boulot que tu ne peux pas faire. »

 

« J'abandonnerai le bouclier si ça peut te convaincre. »

 

« Steve... »

 

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

Steve aurait voulu l'avoir face à lui pour ce moment, mais si c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. « Je veux dire que je t'aime, espèce de stupide crétin. Ce n'est peut-être pas assez, tu n'es peut-être _plus_ la même personne qu'à l'époque mais je suis dans le même cas. Et si je dois abandonner le bouclier pour qu'on puisse avoir un nouveau départ, alors je le ferai. »

 

Bucky resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Steve eut peur qu'il ait raccroché. Il avait encore tout foiré. _S'il te plaît, Bucky, allez..._

 

« Rangée du fond, quatre tables. »

 

Steve bondi sur ses pieds et pivota. Il déglutit pour faire disparaître la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. Bucky était assis à une table. Il avait une casquette des Dodgers enfoncée sur la tête et il portait un t-shirt à manches longues et une paire de jeans.

 

L'univers se contracta, puis enfla autour d'eux, tout comme le cœur de Steve.

 

Puis Bucky parla. « Hey, punk. »

 

Steve lui adressa un sourire tremblant alors qu'il marchait vers lui. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face de Bucky. « Tu as l'air affreux. »

 

« Bah, on peut pas tous ressembler à une pub pour le rêve américain, » plaisanta Bucky. Et c'était là, Steve pouvait le voir. New York, fratenité, amour, _maison_. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé avoir perdu dans la glace.

 

« Que se soit clair, je ne fais aucune promesse. »

 

« C'est bon. Je finirai par t'avoir à l'usure. »

 

« Ouais, » concéda Bucky avec un petit rire. « Tu y arriveras probablement. »

 


End file.
